


A Red Rose Covered In Pleasurable Black Thorns

by KairuKoga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a SA Survivor, Guilt, Injured Keith (Voltron), Keith enjoyed it but, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reference to Icarus, Rope Bondage, Stolen virginity, keith is not ok, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: Gagged.Blindfolded.Restrained.Everything Keith hated.A gift for @ILLocust on twitter!





	A Red Rose Covered In Pleasurable Black Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> BIG WARNING
> 
> This does contain elements that may be disturbing to some readers. Please be mindful of the tags and please be thoughtful when writing comments. 
> 
> Readers Discretion is Advised.

Opening his eyes, he was met with darkness. His eyelashes fluttered against something, but he was met with the void. When he tried to move his body he found it to be difficult, as if he was tied with his arms down to his sides and his legs bound together by the ankles and around his knees. The raven haired man tried to scream aloud, only to feel a ball in his mouth. 

 

Gagged. 

 

Blindfolded. 

 

Restrained. 

 

Everything Keith hated. 

 

His last memories were of fighting Shiro for his life, then being knocked out. What happened after, he doesn't know the full amount. He remembered being forced to drink something that tasted vile, then promptly being out again. With his minimal amount of mobility, he tried shifting his shoulders out of the ropes across his biceps, only to stop with the searing pain that ran across the inside of his shoulder blades, almost as if he was a version of Icarus. Wounds. Burn marks.

 

The rope he was tied with rubbed against the wounds whenever he moved slightly. His skin was hot against the cold floor he was laid on, it occurred to him that he'd been stripped of his armor and undersuit, unable to summon his bayard without either. Smart move. He had to give Shiro credit for that. 

 

A whine left his throat, muffled by the gag. Was it even Shiro anymore? Was it ever Shiro or was it one of Haggar’s twisted games?

 

As if hearing his thoughts, someone's footsteps arrived to the room he was locked in and the door hissed open. Keith tilted his head towards his body; they weren't just anyone's footsteps. They were Shiro's. He'd memorised them by heart by now. The presence that had stopped inside the doorway, wasn't Shiro though. An imposter. A fake. Someone who twisted his face into something menacing, evil. Not-Shiro knew how he felt about Shiro, his Shiro, he had confessed it in a last minute attempt to get Shiro to stop fighting. The sad irony of it. Confessing your love for the person who wears the man you love, only to be kept prisoner by it. 

 

“You're awake, Keith.”

 

Keith stilled.  _ Please. Don't use his voice. Don't.  _

 

His footsteps came closer, before stopping next to Keith's face. A rustle of clothing and the space around Keith's head enclosed around him. He'd squatted down. 

 

“Keith.” A sigh, disappointment dripping from it. “I don't know why you're acting like this. It could be so easy. Just like you wanted. Stop pretending you're asleep. You're bad at lying to me, you know this.”

 

Keith tucked further into himself despite the pain, desperately wanting it to end. He didn't know what  _ it _ was, apart from a waking nightmare. The last thing he'd ever want to do is disappoint Shiro. 

 

“K… Come on, up.” Keith's head was pulled away from his own chest by his hair, feeling strands pulled out by the follicles as his head was roughly moved to face towards the man. “If you're good, I'll take the blindfold off. For now, I'm taking the ball gag out so you can drink what I have for you. Ok, Baby?”

 

Shiro, not-Shiro, waited for a sign that he'd be good, a nod, a muffled yes, any sort of sound from behind the gag. When he didn't get what he asked for he pulled harder on Keith's hair, “I said ‘OK?’” a muffled whimper was the reply. 

 

Keith whined as the tight grip on his hair lessened and he felt Shiro's hand, his human hand, release the clasp on the gag, letting it drop to the ground with a soft thump. He immediately tried to swallow the saliva that had produced from his mouth being open for a long amount of time. His jaw ached, his scalp ached, his back ached and the side of his face ached up to his cheek. 

 

“Please…” Barely a whisper of mercy from the younger man's chapped lips and dry throat. “Don't hurt me.”

 

“Drink.”

 

An order; one he didn't want to follow unless he knew what it was. 

 

As if not-Shiro knew what he was thinking he followed his order up. “It's water. I have soup as well.”

 

Keith swallowed, realising that he needed something to tame his parched throat, before shifting his head up to agree. 

 

Surprisingly gently, not-Shiro put the container down before shifting Keith's legs forward a bit and raising his torso to a sitting position, leaning him against a solid object before picking up the container once again. “Please, drink.”

 

Still skeptical, but not wanting to hear disappointment in Shiro's voice, he opened his mouth slightly, enough for not-Shiro to tilt the container so that the liquid flowed into his mouth. He didn't lie, it was just water, but he didn't want to trust the man who had bound, gagged and took away his sight just yet, he could turn on him at any moment. 

 

“Good boy.” not-Shiro crooned. “Things go so much easier when you listen, don't they Cadet.”

 

It wasn't a question. No doubt about it. His eyes closed behind the blindfold, silently hoping that if he just complied with what he wanted, that he wouldn't hurt him further. 

 

“Keith, Keith, Keith. You drank it all. Now,” Not-Shiro put the container down with a clang, and touched Keith's face almost lovingly. “I want you to do one thing for me. One thing.” 

 

Keith panted softly. “What?” 

 

“I need you to be good and take this.” A shift of clothing again as he grabbed something. “It's a medicine. It'll increase your pain tolerance-”

 

“Please no. Shiro.”

 

“And I want you to enjoy what is going to happen.”

 

“You don't have to do this. You wouldn't do this. Please.”

 

“Neither of us have a choice Keith.” Shiro raised his voice. “Besides, isn't this what you wanted? You said you love me right?”

 

Keith whimpered, dropping his head down and racking his brain for a way to escape this without hurting himself or Shiro.

 

“I didn't want this.”

 

“Keith,” Shiro moved once again, closer as if to whisper directly into his ear. “If you didn't want this, then why did you confess?”

 

“I…”

 

“You do want this. You've wanted it for a long time. It's why when I do this,” Shiro moved his flesh hand to the middle of Keith's back and lightly scratched down his spine, causing Keith to shiver as he bit his lip, his bare body to produce goosebumps and his uncovered cock to twitch in interest. “You react like that. You wouldn't do it if it was anyone else but me.”

 

“I still…”

 

Shiro repeated his actions, crowding closer to the younger man as if he was holding him, bringing a quiet moan from Keith's lips. Keith shivered, his body betraying him. He didn’t want it like this. He wanted Shiro to reciprocate his feelings, but not like this. 

 

“You’re going to take the medicine, I’m sorry Baby.”

 

Keith slammed his mouth shut, refusing to let Shiro give him the drug. If he kept his mouth occupied, the older man wouldn’t be able to get him to take it. He didn’t expect him to continue his ministrations, making Keith whine and moan, his mouth opening before he knew it. Before Shiro had the chance, he closed his mouth again. 

 

“If you wont take it from the vial, I have no choice.”

 

Keith was unsure what he meant, before feeling lips forcefully pressed to his own. He gasped, allowing Shiro to attack by pushing the liquid into his own mouth. Keith was in shock, and couldn’t have moved away if he wanted to, instead giving in and allowing himself to shed a few tears. His first kiss had been ruined, by the one person he had ever imagined kissing. Sobs wracked his body, not in control as he once again let his head drop. 

 

“Don’t cry Keith. It’ll be ok soon. I promise.”

 

“I… I don’t want this. Shiro please. I love you.”

 

“That’s why I have to do this. You love me and want to be with me. Being with me means everything that comes with it.”

 

“Not like this…” Keith’s voice was less than a whisper, interrupted by his heartfelt sobs.

 

“‘Shh… It’ll be ok. How about this,” Shiro moved away slightly, seeming to sit next to him, but above him. “If you do what I want you to do, and do it well, I’ll clean you up and give you a bed.”

 

And with that he lifted Keith as if he was weightless, moving him across his lap to remove the bindings around his knees, then moved his so that Keith’s leaner thighs encased Shiro’s thicker, muscle-laden ones. Another whine left Keith’s lips, stuck between not wanting this to happen, and remembering his dreams of something similar, if less possibly life threatening, happening. He couldn’t do anything but cry, his blindfold becoming wet as his tears doubled in volume. Keith heard a sigh come from the man under him.

 

“Stop crying.” He sounded bored of Keith’s theatrics. 

 

“I-I’m s-sorry.”

 

“This is what I want you to do.” A sharp intake of breath, before he nuzzled Keith’s neck. “You’re going to ride me. You’re going to enjoy it and I am as well.”

 

Keith could do nothing but nod, not wanting to anger him even though he was against it. He felt Shiro’s metallic fingers against his entrance, slick with a substance not unlike lube. He circled his rim, wetting it thoroughly before pressing against it. Keith tried hard to relax, knowing that if he was tense it would hurt more than was necessary. He felt the tip of Shiro’s smooth finger breach his rim, making his breath hitch. 

 

“There we go. So good for me Keith. Can you feel how easily you open up to me?” He was smirking against his neck, slipping his finger further into Keith’s body before retreating and speeding up the pace with the single digit. 

 

Keith whimpered through the tears as he leant against Shiro’s torso, stuck with his arms still bound and his shoulder blades being rubbed against the bonds, making him tense around the finger inside him. He shifted slightly backwards as Shiro pressed in, causing him to press on his prostate. Keith’s answering moan was loud as it tore out of his throat, he wanted more of that feeling but he knew it wasn’t meant to happen like it was happening. His dick was betraying him as it hardened against Shiro’s abs under his shirt, Shiro groaned in approval. 

 

“Such a good boy, getting hard for me. I said I’d make you enjoy this didn’t I? I’ll take care of you Baby, just like you wanted all this time.”

 

Keith whined in response to a second finger entering his ass, bucking his hips backwards trying to get them further inside.  _ If this gets done quick I can forget about it. It wont happen again.  _ A shiver ran through his body as Shiro relentlessly went between stretching him and stroking his prostate enough to be make Keith close, before pulling out and adding another two digits inside is ass. 

 

“Fuck… Baby you’re so tight. You’re going to feel amazing around my cock.”

 

A moan verbarated around the room from Keith’s lips. He could pretend. He could pretend it’s his Shiro. That he’s being gentle and it’s just them experimenting with sense deprivation months, maybe years into a loving, caring, mutual relationship. But he’s ripped from that fantasy when he feels Shiro open his pants and take his cock out of his boxers. Keith can feel it between his thighs: long, thick and hot to the touch. A click of a bottle and slick sounds echo in Keith’s ears as he feels Shiro slip a hand between the two of them to slick his member up. 

 

Shiro groaned long and hard, bucking up into his own fist, causing Keith to fall into him more. His shoulder blades hurting in conjunction with Shiro pulling his fingers out of him, made him make a noise between a moan and a hiss of pain. He was empty for less than a minute before he’s moved so that he was hovering above Shiro’s cock. 

 

“Take your time Keith, I’ve opened you up. You’ll be fine, I know you can take it.”

 

Keith felt Shiro’s flesh hand grab his shoulder, a mockery of the fond touches that he and his Shiro used to share, before pushing his body down onto his cock, the head breaching his rim. Keith gasped as he sunk down, Shiro filling his ass as his bionic hand moved to feel himself enter and his flesh hand reaching to cup Keith’s cheek. A tender moment in something so wrong. 

 

Another whine left Keith as he sunk down. Shiro left him to his own pace, a small bit of mercy. He stroked his thumb against Keith’s cheekbone, wiping away the last of the tears that had fallen under the blindfold. Slowly but surely, Shiro bottomed out. Keith moaned as Shiro’s cock put pressure on his prostate, making him move to get more friction, desperate to feel that shock running through his body again. 

 

“That’s it. Good boy Keith. Ride me, just like that.” Shiro let out an appreciative moan as he held Keith’s hips and brought them up before letting him drop, pulling a punched out whimper from the smaller man. Shiro moved his hands up and down Keith’s back, almost feather light but making Keith melt in a way he didn’t expect. The man who wore Shiro’s face was touching him so lightly, as if he mattered to him. 

 

“W-why are you- Ah!”

 

“Shhh, just do what you need to do. Let me take care of you, even if it’s just this once.”

 

The danger in his voice at the end of his sentence made Keith tense up, drawing a groan from the man under him as he tightened.

 

“Fuck… S-Shiro!” Keith didn’t mean to, but he called out Shiro’s name. He immediately felt shame and nuzzled closer as his breath quickened, his abs contracting as he neared the edge. It shouldn’t feel this good, but Shiro was hitting all the right places as Keith rode him, bringing himself close to coming without being touched. 

 

He felt Shiro’s hands cup his face, bring his lips towards his own. Keith was shocked and gasped as Shiro kissed him, he wasn’t expecting it at all and he whimpered into his mouth as he allowed Shiro to take over. Shiro moved his hands back to Keith’s hips, lifting them before pistoning himself into his ass, making Keith keep himself upright, which was difficult as he was so close and he still felt so wrong about his situation. 

 

“Keith, you’re so tight. Come for me Baby.”

 

Keith came hard against Shiro, sinking forward as he let Shiro do what he wished as he cried. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Keith felt Shiro release inside him, holding Keith close to him as he cried. Shushing him and pressing kisses to his forehead as if he hadn’t just taken his virginity without consent.

 

“You’re so good, so good Keith. You have this forever now.” Shiro whispered. “And I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a victim of something similar myself, I did have to go back to how I felt when it happened. A major mass of confusion and guilt was all I could think of when it happened, but I think this has helped me heal a little more. Thank you Locust for giving me this chance to express my experience in some sort of way.


End file.
